THIS IS NOT SATISFYING ME
by EarlSulung2701
Summary: "Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya bodoh! Mika." Kata-kata itu tergiang di kepala Mika sehingga membuatnya ingin segera memiliki Yuu sepenuhnya.
1. Chapter 1

**INI TAK LANGSUNG MEMUASKANKU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **APA KAU TIDUR? (Part 1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Takaya Kagami dan Yamato Yamamoto**

 **Warning : Tanda baca, ada unsur 'BL' dan yah, kalian nilai sendirilah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit berwarna biru menjurus kehitaman kontras dengan pakaian pemuda yang tengah menegadahkan kepala ke langit. Udara dingin mampu menusuk kulitnya terlebih pada telapak kakinya yang tak beralaskan apapun.

Mereka seperti semu di mata Yuuichiro, seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam lebat dan mata hijau menyala.

"Yuu-chan." Sebuah suara menghinggapi pendengarannya dan Yuu cukup kenal bahkan sangat, sumber suara khas milik siapa itu dengan suara yang berubah'pun ia akan mengenali asal suara itu.

Yuu bergeming lebih memilih meratapi kelamnya langit, kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangan dengan kuat menimbulkan rona merah di sana hanya saja tak jelas mengingat gelapnya malam.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Yuu mencoba mengabaikan suara itu lagi. Sementara derap langkah sang pemilik suara terus mengaum.

Merasa diabaikan sang pemilik suara langsung mencium pipi Yuu dengan jahil. Ada tawa kecil sesudah ia melakukannya hingga membuat Yuu spontan menatapnya dengan mata mengerjap dan jangan lupakan pipi yang bersemu merah, tetapi sayangnya hal itu terhalang. Ingat hari semakin larut?

"Apa-apaan!" Yuu langsung menggosok-gosok pipi dengan beringas dan tentu saja kesal. Matanya tampak membelalak, setelah mendapatkan ciuman langsung dari Mika.

"Apa kau ingin secepatnya kembali pada Guren-mu yang bodoh itu?" Pemuda dengan surai pirang emas itu menatap Yuu lekat-lekat sembari memasang seulas senyum nakal.

"Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya bodoh! Mika." Mika yang mendengar hal itu cukup tersinggung. Apa karena mereka tak bertemu lama, Yuu langsung berpaling dengan keluarganya yang lain? Begitulah pikirnya. Seraya rambut blonde-nya di tiup angin ia tengah merenungi kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir pemuda yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Mika sadar betul betapa kuatnya tekat Yuu saat melihat Guren dua minggu silam. Guren sudah dikuasai serta dirasuki oleh siluman kepunyaannya sendiri di medan perang dan Mika tak tahu lagi kelanjutannya yang pasti ia, Yuu dan beberapa teman Yuu tengah bersembunyi sekarang. Ya, ke tempat yang menjauhkan mereka dari para vampire dan manusia? Kata-kata ini memang naif diungkapkan. Masalahnya mereka sendiri adalah manusia dan vampire, tentu saja begitu. Mana mungkin mereka bukan bagian dari itu.

"Kata-katamu menjengkelkan." Ucap Mika merasa sebal dan memasang wajah pura-pura 'dongkol' dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di dada.

"Dari pada itu, apa kau sendiri tak tidur?" Sesudah Yuu mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia berlalu dari hadapan Mika.

Mika hanya menaikkan sebelah alis, lalu mengernyitkan dahi.

.

.

.

Persetanan dengan segala urusan malam ini, yang mana menimpa pemuda berambut blonde nan pirang, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang Mikaela. Ia mencoba menerobos ingatan kelamnya, tak mau lagi mengindahkan kata-kata Yuu yang menganggap panggilan 'Guren Bodoh' itu hanya miliknya seorang.

Mika mengangkat bahu. Nanti saja mempersalahkannya. Toh, tak ada untungnya berpikir se-special apa Guren di mata Yuu. Meskipun ia tak bisa menepiskan rasa cemburu yang melandanya.

"Krek..." Mika mendorong knop pintu yang tak tertutup rapat. Pintu ruang baca yang tepat berada di tempat yang tengah mereka singgahi sekarang.

Mika yakin Yuu akan menghabiskan waktunya di sini semalaman setelah, tak mendapatinya di kamar tidur yang ia tempati dengan Yuu. Shinoa dan yang lainnya'pun tampak sudah terlelap. Jadi, tak mungkin Yuu mau menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka.

"Yuu-chan. Aku masuk." Kode Mika dengan suara pelan. Ia sempat tertegun saat menatap dirinya sendiri di depan cermin persegi panjang yang secara vertikal memperlihatkan dirinya secara nyata.

Matanya semerah darah. Jujur ketika ia menjadi sorotan cermin Mika sangat membenci hal ini, bahkan ia masih ingat betul bagaimana ia bisa menjadi monster penghisap darah yang sesungguhnya.

Melalui tragedi menghisap darah Yuu, yang dikarenakan anak beriris hijau itu seenaknya memberi Mika umpan dengan cara melukai lengannya sehingga membuat Mika yang menjadi agresif memilih menggigit bahu Yuu. Baiklah, persetanan dengan itu, Mika lebih terpekur lagi saat mendapati Yuu tengah duduk di atas kursi dengan kedua kaki di angkat di kursi, kira-kira lututnya setinggi dagu sekarang. Sementara wajahnya ditutupi oleh buku bersampul orange tepat di depan wajah.

Mika hanya menggeleng. Tak seharusnya dia membaca dengan cara seperti itu. Sangat tidak etis dan yah, hal itu dipastikan akan merusak mata.

"Tak baik membaca seperti itu, Yuu-chan." Mika mengabaikan pantulan wajahnya di cermin lebih memilih menceramahi Yuu dan bergerak mendekati Yuu yang masih dalam posisinya.

Mika menarik buku yang di pegang Yuu dengan maksud untuk mengejutkannya. Namun, keadaan berbalik, ia dikejutkan saat mendapati tangan Yuu langsung terkulai ke bawah sehabis Mika mengangkat buku dipegangan Yuu. Dan kepala Yuu jatuh tertunduk saat itu juga.

"Dasar tukang tidur," Mika meruntuki keteledoran Yuu. Sudah dua kali dalam dua minggu ini ia mendapati Yuu tertidur di sini dengan gaya yang terbilang "aneh". Tiga hari lalu ia mendapati Yuu tertidur di lantai. Tubuh menyamping dengan tangan kiri yang masih memegang tegak buku dengan sampul yang sama, saking tegapnya posisi buku yang dipegang Yuu, Mika sampai berpikir bahwa Yuu tengah berkonsentrasi dalam membaca, tetapi saat didekati ia bisa mendengar dengkuran halus dari wajah polos Yuu ketika tidur.

Mika mengangkat tubuh Yuu dengan kesusahan. Bukan karena masalah bobot badan. Mika sudah menggendong anak ini beberapa kali dengan tenangnya. Yuu tidaklah berat, tetapi posisi tidur Yuu sekarang yang membuat Mika harus berpikir dua kali untuk mengangkatnya.

"Maaf..." Nada lirih itu keluar dari bibir Yuu ketika badannya terguncang karena ulah Mika.

"Eh?" Mika mendekatkan telinga ke mulut Yuu yang samar-samar seakan ingin menyerukan sesuatu lagi.

"Mika." Mika tersenyum simpul mendengar pernyataan maaf Yuu yang dinyatakan lewat igauannya.

Mika dengan susah payah mendorong pintu kamarnya dan Yuu menggunakan kaki. Ia menidurkan Yuu di kasur tipis yang berantakan itu dengan ekstra hati-hati.

"Selalu seperti ini," Mika menggaruk rambut pirangnya yang tentu tak gatal. Ia merapikan spring bed sederhana dengan pelan, tanpa berniat mengganggu tidur Yuu, setelah menyudahinya ia ikut berbaring menghadap Yuu. Jadinya, posisi mereka berhadapan saat ini.

"Yuu-chan," Panggil Mika pelan. Tanpa bermaksud menjahilinya.

"Eng..." Mika terkesiap. Panggilannya di jawab oleh makluk tukang tidur ini. Bagaimana bisa?

Mika mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata berulang kali.

"Mika," Gantian Yuu yang memanggil Mika, tetapi suaranya terdengar parau dan Mika dapat melihat mata Yuu memerah.

"Hmm? Aku membangunkan, Yuu-chan, ya?" Mika mengelus pipi Yuu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Matamu," Tutur Yuu serak. Matanya tampak lebih sendu dari biasanya karena efek menahan kantuk.

Mika berhenti mengelus pipi Yuu. Ia terdiam mendengar satu kata yang dilontarkan Yuu. 'Matamu' memang apa pentingnya dua kata yang digabung menjadi satu itu. Sebenarnya itu memang tak begitu penting, tetapi siapa sangka ucapan Yuu itu menyindir Mika. Sekelebat pantulan diri Mika di cermin ruang baca tadi terbayang-bayang dipikirannya.

Warna matanya yang semerah darah—menggambarkan vampire yang haus akan darah. Apa Yuu akan membencinya karena perubahan warna mata itu? Waktu kecil, ia tak mengubris orang-orang yang memuji mata safir-nya, tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang menyamakan matanya dengan samudra dan langit? Sekarang Mika membutuhkan kembali pujian itu. Bukan pujian karena menjadi vampire yang sesungguhnya, bukan itu.

"Apa kau jadi takut karenanya, Yuu-chan?" Miris memang mengatakannya, tetapi Mika tak punya pilihan lain selain menanyakannya terlebih dahulu. Walaupun mungkin hasilnya akan sama saja, sama-sama mengerikan maksudnya.

Yuu tak merespon lebih memilih menarik selimut ke dagunya. Mika menutup mata, kemudian membalikkan badan. Memunggungi Yuu yang diam-diam menjauhkan selimut dari dagu.

"Matamu tak pernah menutup..." Mika dikejutkan kembali karena ulah Yuu. Padahal ia berpikir bahwa Yuu akan melanjutkan mimpinya dan sekarang dagu Yuu sudah bertompang di lengan Mika.

"Yuu-chan?" Mika membuka matanya kembali sehingga ia dapat merasa rambut hitam Yuu yang berkeringat menempel di pipinya. "mak-maksudmu?" Mika tak mengerti, ia susah melihat wajah Yuu dengan jelas karena anak itu menempel di lengannya.

"Apa vampire tidak pernah tidur?" Mika menggaruk pelipisnya dengan susah payah.

"Apa ini lelucon?" Tanya Mika, lalu ia dapat merasakan bobot tubuh Yuu terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Anak itu beringsut melewatinya sambil berguling. Apa-apaan! Memangnya Mika bantal?

"Habis aku tak pernah melihat Mika tidur." Wajah Yuu tepat di depan Mika. Wajah mereka sangat dekat hingga mereka bisa mendengar deru nafas satu sama lain.

"Bodoh. Kalau Yuu-chan mau melihatku harusnya tinggal bilang! Jangan menindihku seperti itu." Runtuk Mika sambil menjentikkan telunjuk ke dahi Yuu, kemudian menyengir.

Yuu meringis sambil menggosok-gosok dahinya. Mika dapat melihat bahwa Yuu melakukannya sambil menahan rasa kantuk.

"Tentu saja kami tidur." Jawab Mika seraya tersenyum geli sambil menjauhkan tangan Yuu dari dahi, kemudian mengecupnya lama. Berharap mengurangi rasa sakit di sana.

"Tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya," Ujar Yuu pelan membuat Mika menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu beralih menatap wajah Yuu yang masih mengantuk.

"Kau mengatakannya dengan wajah begitu." Mika tertawa kecil sementara Yuu berusaha untuk memasang wajah marahnya di depan Mika, tetapi hal itu tak kunjung ia lakukan lantaran matanya benar-benar terasa berat sekarang. "astaga, Yuu-chan. Ck, ck, ck," Mika mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam Yuu dengan gemas, setelahnya ia beranjak dari posisi tidurnya hingga membuat Yuu yang matanya hampir terpejam menjadi 'melek' karena ulahnya.

Yuu menatap kepergian Mika dengan bingung hingga pemuda berambut blonde itu benar-benar hilang dari balik pintu.

Yuu langsung mengucek matanya yang mulai terasa ringan? Entahlah, tinggal berapa watt lagi mata sendu dengan iris hijau itu dapat bertahan, yang pasti Yuu ikut-ikutan beranjak dari posisinya dan mencari Mika.

"Yuu-chan?" Mika tersenyum ke arah Yuu sambil membawa segelas susu vanilla. Yuu hanya memasang cengiran karena sadar sudah dipergoki.

"A-apa Mika minum itu untuk tidur?" Yuu menggaruk rambutnya sambil memiringkan kepala.

Mika tersenyum sebagai balasan untuk pertanyaan Yuu. Ia membiarkan tangan kanannya memegang gelas sementara yang satunya, "Ayo!" Tangan kirinya menggengam Yuu erat.

Mereka kembali masuk ke kamar.

"Minumlah!" Mika menyodorkan gelas berisi susu tadi ke arah Yuu sementara Yuu hanya dapat mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa?" Mika menepuk jidat lantaran pertanyaan Yuu yang dianggapnya tak masuk akal.

"Yuu-chan mengantukkan?" Yuu diam saja sebenarnya ia ingin mengangguk jika harus jujur, tetapi ada hal lain yang ingin ia tanyakan segera.

"Apa kau tidak minum susu?" Baiklah, berapa kali Yuu sudah menampilkan wajah polosnya karena ketidaktahuannya mengenai kinerja vampire? Hanya karena masalah tidur? Lalu berlanjut ke kendala susu? Apakah hal tersebut begitu lazim untuk ditanyakan?

"Yuu-chan sayang," Apa Mika mulai gerah? Nyatanya pemuda berkulit putih itu masih sempat-sempatnya memasang senyum terbaiknya. Ia menatap susu di gelas Yuu yang mulai mendingin, lalu beralih lagi ke mata Yuu. "Vampire itu tidur, kau tak pernah melihatku tidur karena kau sempat pingsan selama satu minggu dan beberapa hari terakhir kau tidur lebih dahulu dari yang lainnya atau jika larutpun kau ketiduran di ruang baca dan tetap saja kesannya kau tidur lebih dahulu dari aku. Intinya, Yuu-chan, kau itu tukang tidur." Kalimat penutup Mika terkesan tak enak. Meskipun Yuu tahu pertanyaannya sudah dijawab Mika, tetapi ia benar-benar tak butuh kata keterangan di ujung kalimat itu.

"Enak saja," Yuu menaruh gelas ke atas meja, kemudian melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Dan masalah susu..."

"Berhenti-berhenti! Aku tak mau mendengarnya!" Sergah Yuu sambil menutup kedua telinga menggunakan telapak tangan. Mika menaikkan sebelah alis, kemudian menatap sebal ke arah Yuu.

"Bodoh, kan kau yang minta." Balas Mika.

"Tak perlu dijawab. Aku akan merasa kekanakan, kalau begitu." Desis Yuu seraya memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Yuu-chan memang kekanakan." Ucap Mika sambil memasang seringai.

Yuu mendelik ke arah Mika.

"Minumlah," Mika mengambil gelas dari atas meja dan kembali menyodorkannya ke arah Yuu.

"Tapi aku tak mau minum." Yuu mendorong gelas berisi susu dengan punggung tangannya sambil menggeleng cepat.

"Jadi..." Mika meletakkan gelas susu di atas meja. "apa yang kau mau?" Mika berpura-pura bengis, sebelah alisnya terangkat dan jangan lupakan senyum jahatnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menarik kera baju Yuu hingga mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Tidur..." Yuu membuang wajah.

Mika mendengus. Membiarkan Yuu berkutik pada kegiatan yang diinginkannya.

.

.

.

"Yoichi! Yoichi!" Mika menyandarkan punggung di dinding yang pas sekali bersebelahan dengan pintu kamar mandi yang tengah digunakan oleh Yuu. Ia hanya membuang nafas berat sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Tak lama dari kegiatan Mika yang menyandarkan punggung di dinding, sejurus kemudian ia berdehem dan hal ini sengaja ia lakukan untuk menghentikan langkah kaki anak laki-laki dengan surai coklat lebat itu.

"Ya, ada ap—Mika-kun?" Yoichi namanya. Ia menghentikan langkah saat memperhatikan Mika yang memasang wajah datar dan 'sok kejam' dihadapannya.

"Yoichi!" Panggilan dari dalam kamar mandi kembali diserukan oleh sang pemilik suara.

"Ah," Yoichi sempat memperhatikan Mika sebentar, was-was kalau anak itu tengah dilanda cemburu. Awalnya, ia berniat memberikan handuk yang di minta Yuu—sebagai manusia yang mengisi kamar mandi sekaligus orang yang berteriak meminta handuk pada Yoichi—Yoichi berniat memberikannya kepada Mika, tetapi ia urungkan karena Yuu terus-terusan meneriakkinya meskipun di sisi lain ia lebih takut dengan tatapan Mika yang seakan ingin mengintimidasi.

Yuu mengulurkan tangannya dari balik pintu sementara Yoichi menaruh handuk di telapak tangannya dengan cepat, kemudian berlalu dari sana sambil berlari-lari kecil.

"Teri—Eh?"

Yuu menatap tubuh Mika yang sekarang berada tepat dihadapannya. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk yang baru saja diberikan Yoichi. Wajah Yuu merah padam.

"Jadi, kau membiarkan dia melihat tubuhmu sementara tidak untukku?" Mika buru-buru menarik handuk dari tubuh Yuu, kemudian melemparkannya ke lantai yang mana di atasnya masih ada shower yang menyala. Setelahnya Mika langsung mengunci pintu dari dalam dengan gerakkan cepat.

Yuu langsung berjongkok untuk memungut handuknya kembali, tetapi Mika masih lebih gesit darinya. Ia mematikan shower, kemudian menarik sebelah tangan Yuu hingga membuat posisi anak itu berdiri.

"A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" Yuu menundukkan kepala merelakan handuknya yang sudah basah kuyup tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai, daripada itu sebenarnya ia merasa lebih tak berdaya dibandingkan handuk itu apalagi harus berhadapan dengan Mika di sini.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa Yoichi boleh melihat tubuhmu?" Mika mulai mendorong tubuh Yuu ke dinding hingga membuat anak itu benar-benar merasa tersudutkan. Dan dibuat meringis karenanya.

Mika tak peduli lagi dengan Yuu yang tengah mengadu kesakitan sekarang. Ia sangat yakin bahwa punggung anak itu pasti membiru, ia menekan bagian pribadi milik anak itu sesaat, lalu beralih ke telinganya dan menjilatinya. Khas vampire yang haus darah.

"Di-dia han—Ukh~ hanya... melihat tanganku." Yuu memejamkan mata kala mendapat sentuhan lebih lanjut dari Mika sambil menahan rasa pedih di bahu dan punggungnya.

"Jadi sebagai gantinya. Aku mau memiliki Yuu-chan sayang," Mika tersenyum nakal dan meratapi Yuu yang polos sudah kalah telak darinya.

Mika mengamati luka di bahu Yuu, yang diberikan olehnya saat ia sekarat waktu itu.

"Mika...Eng..." Yuu mencoba meronta lalu mengeluarkan air mata sementara Mika terus bermain-main dengan tubuhnya.

"Hnn?" Mika menatap lekat Yuu yang sudah menangis sehingga ia benar-benar merasa bersalah ia sadar sudah keterlaluan sekarang.

Mika menghentikan kegiatannya dan fokus ke bola mata hijau milik Yuu.

Yuu membalas tatapan Mika dengan memelas, tetapi Mika tak cukup baik sekarang sehingga Yuu tak punya niat lain selain menghindari kontak mata dengan mata Mika langsung, yang mana sudah berawarna merah sekarang.

"Jadi kapan gantinya lagi?" Mika berusaha egois. Yuu menundukkan pandangannya, ia seolah menjadi bocah yang tengah dimarahi orang tuanya sekarang.

Yuu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya masih di angkat ke atas oleh Mika. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Mika ingin tertawa dibuatnya, tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk menyudahinya. Ia mengangkat tubuh ramping Yuu yang tak terbalutkan apapun dengan pelan.

Mika sempat terhenti di depan pintu. Ia baru ingat ia menguncinya tadi, maka dengan susah payah ia buka knop pintu dengan hati-hati berharap tak ada yang melihat dirinya dan Yuu saat ini.

 **Bedrooom**

"Kau itu terlalu lugu," Mika tersenyum sambil menurunkan Yuu dari gendongannya, sedangkan anak itu tak mengubris lebih memilih menunduk dan menggunakan pakaiannya secepat mungkin. Ya, tentu saja dengan harapan Mika tak akan menggodanya lagi.

Peuang Mika masih lebih besar dibandingkan Yuu, maka ia segera mengangkat dagu Yuu, lalu memberikan tatapan lembutnya seraya menghapus sisa air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Yuu.

"Menyebalkan." Ucap Yuu sambil cemberut.

"Habis Yuu-chan tidak adil," Mika ikut-ikutan cemberut, lalu duduk di sisi ranjang tak lupa tangannya menarik tubuh Yuu agar jatuh kepangkuannya.

"Kau tak puas dengan yang tadi, huh?!" Yuu berusaha memasang muka garang, tetapi yang ada ia hanya menunjukkan wajah malunya yang membuat sisi manisnya bertambah di mata Mika.

Mika menggeleng, "memang kapan aku merasa puas atas dirimu?" pernyataan itu membuat Yuu membuang wajah dengan sebal.

"Jangan mempermainkanku!" Bentak Yuu berusaha melepaskan diri dari pangkuan Mika, tetapi anak itu terus menahannya dengan kuat.

"Tidak pernah. Aku tak sedang bermain-main." Mika menaikkan kaos Yuu sambil menyentuh pusaran anak itu, lalu tersenyum.

"Mika!" Bentak Yuu yang membuat Mika bertambah geli karena ulahnya.

"Aku hentikan deh," Mika tertawa kecil.

"Tetapi cium bibirku dahulu," Yuu membelalakkan mata, kemudian menggeleng keras.

"Jangan bercanda!" Bentak Yuu masih berusaha lepas dari pangkuan Mika.

"Aku beri keringanan dan sebagai gantinya cium pipiku," tawar Mika sambil tersenyum. Yuu ingin memukul kepalanya, tetapi pemuda bersurai emas itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengunci kedua tangannya.

"Huh," Yuu mendengus.

"Hanya pipi, Yuu-chan." Mika mendorong kepala Yuu agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Chuu~

Yuu menurutinya. Ia mencium pipi Mika kanan dan kiri secara bergantian sambil memejamkan mata hingga semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya saat itu.

"Padahal aku cuma minta satu," Mika tergelak alhasil membuat Yuu malu.

"Ternyata Yuu-chan tak puas juga, ya?"

 **To Be Countinued...**

Tidak banyak ff Mika x Yuu bertebaran, yang ada sebaliknya. Aku lebih suka yang seperti ini. Jadi, bermunculan ide untuk segera menulis cerita ini.

Ya, meskipun lebih banyak 'blank-nya' dibandingkan 'ide' cemerlang.

Semoga aku bisa menyelesaikan ff ini berikutnya. Meskipun dengan durasi yang lama...

:'v tetapi aku tengah memikirkan Kuroko-kun sekarang. Mungkin saja ff ongoing-ku ini akan terbengkalai.

Aku terlalu takut untuk memilih 'progress' sementara ff 'complete' pun sulit kuselesaikan.

Hanya bermodalkan keberanian, aku coba-coba melakukannya.

Ah, semoga saja aku tak melupakannya.

Amin.


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS NOT SATISFYING ME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jadi, kau mau bermain-main denganku? (Part 2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Takaya Kagami dan Yamato Yamamoto**

 **Warning : Tanda baca, shounen-ai. Enggak Yaoi'kok :'v tapi kalo iya. Ah, kalian nilai sendirilah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mika. Surai keemasan. Iris tajam berwarnakan ocean yang sekarang berganti sepenuhnya menjadi nyala api—sangat pekat. Dia memangku dagu dengan kepala tangan, menyimak secara lengkap peristiwa Yuu dari gadis manis di hadapannya—Shinoa, gadis berperawakan mungil.

"Kau bilang pil?" Mika mengernyit bingung, mengingat-ngingat bentuk pil yang diteguk tim pembasmi klon mereka ini.

"Warna putih dan pipih. Yuu-san memakannya sekali dua." Shinoa menatap lekat pemuda tampan dihadapannya.

"Apa dia..."

"Hilang kesadaran. Bahkan tak tertolong." Potong Shinoa, yang berhasil membuat Mika bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengepalkan tangan kuat.

"...nyaris." Terkenang kembali tubuh Yuu yang dibanjiri darah.

"Dan itu untuk menyelamatkan Guren?" Tanya Mika disela langkah kakinya. Mengeras rahangnya.

Shinoa membentuk seuntai senyum ketika menyadari kedua tangan Mika yang mengepal saat membelakanginya. Tubuh anak itu kaku, sedikit gemetar. Shinoa duga, ada yang dicemaskan pemuda itu.

"Kau cemburu?" Shinoa langsung berdiri dihadapan Mika sambil mencodongkan tubuh.

"Cih," Mika membuang wajah sebal. Dugaan Shinoa sebagian besar benar, gurat Mikaela benar-benar menunjukkan begitu.

"Santai. Yuu-san, juga mencarimu." Shinoa menepuk pundak Mikaela.

Mika menghembuskan nafas berat ke langit-langit, barusan saja tubuhnya di hempaskan ke kasur. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan—mengapai-gapai sesuatu di udara dan entah, apa itu.

"Krek!" Ekor mata merah menyalanya, menatap intens pemuda yang baru saja memasuki area kamar tidur. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tampak menjinjitkan kedua kaki. Kepala dan matanya menatap kanan-kiri gelisah.

"Kenapa, Yuu-chan?" Mika segera menegakkan tubuh. Ia membuat kedua telapak tangan menompang badan.

"Mi-mika?" Manik zamrud-nya membulat tajam. Jelas Yuuichiro terkejut mendapati Mikaela yang bermaksud mau dihindarinya.

Mika mengangkat sebelah alis, sehingga sosok peyandang nama Yuuichiro itu menggaruk-garuk rambut sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"A-aku pikir, bakal menganggu tidur Mika." Yuu tertawa dibuat-buat.

Mika mengernyit. Mendapat gelagat canggung itu dan tentu tahu kebohongan kecil yang dibuat Yuu. Mika tak mau mengubris lebih jauh, ia kembali menidurkan badannya sembari menepuk-nepuk seprai di sebelahnya dengan satu tangan.

"Kemarilah!" Pinta Mika sembari menutup kedua kelopak mata, lalu menghalanginya dengan telapak tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menepuk lapisan kasur tadi.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Yuu ketika berhasil mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Mika. Pelan sekali gerakan badan Yuu hingga membuat Mika sedikit mengintip di balik lengan. Merasa curiga, tetapi cepat-cepat ia usir.

Sebab tak mendapat respon dari pemuda bersurai kemuning itu, membuat Yuu menyingkirkan telapak tangan sang vampire dengan cekatan, kemudian mengganti dengan punggung tangannya untuk memeriksa suhu di dahi Mika.

Dingin.

Yuu bergidik.

"Aku ini mayat hidup. Mana mungkin bisa demam," Mika berdecak sebal seraya mengerling malas. Sementara sang nyala merah terus merangkai tembok langit-langit dengan kerjapan.

"Aku tak tahu." Yuu tengah membela diri sambil mengangkat bahu, kemudian membiarkan angin menggelitik pori-pori kecilnya.

"Kalau begitu Yuu-chan harus ganti rugi." Tukas Mika seadanya. Mika mengangkat sebelah tangan seraya membukanya lebar-lebar, seolah ia akan menggapai sesuatu di sana karena ada gaya remasan di sana.

"Ganti rugi?" Yuu mengernyit bingung, kemudian menatap lekat-lekat Mika—mengaca pada bola bernyala api itu. Surai lebatnya terayun berat.

Tangan Mika langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Yuu hingga membuat posisi Yuu tertidur di sampingnya. Jadilah, mereka berdampingan di atas seprai putih.

"Seperti biasa, Yuu-chan."

"Se-se-seper-ti biasa?" Yuu bukannya gugup dengan pernyataan Mika, lidahnya terlalu kelu karena menghadapi keterkejutan atas ulah Mika barusan.

"Cium aku." Yuu melotot ketika menghadapi kesadarannya yang nyaris segera hilang lagi di telan angin di langit-langit. Dia benar-benar tercekat.

"Mika bodoh, kau pasti sedang sakit." Ucap Yuu seraya bangkit dari posisi berbaring. Dia kembali menempelkan telapak tangan, tetapi kali ini di tengkuk sensitif Mika. Leher.

Yuu mengerjap membuat Mika merasa bodoh karena perbuatannya itu. Mika menahan jemari Yuu sembari menutup kelopak mata pucatnya.

"Tahan sebentar," Suruh Mika dengan tenang. Masih dengan mata yang tertutup.

Yuu mengerjap, tetapi menuruti perintah Mika. Ia menatap lamat-lamat pelipis Mika yang terlihat jelas. Mengamati kulit Mika yang kian bertambah putih saja, padahal sejak kecil ia selalu memandang kulit Mika yang kelewat putih itu biasa dan sekarang, dia menjadi lebih putih—pucat—dingin. Tentu.

"Grep!" Mika membuka lebar matanya, tetapi tak hanya itu saja yang ia lakukan. Melainkan membuat posisinya sama duduk macam Yuu. Mereka berhadapan, saling membagi kontak mata dalam diam.

Deru nafas mereka saling bersahutan. Tiba-tiba saja Yuu merasakan sesuatu menyeruak di area telinganya.

Jemari Mika tengah menelusuri telinganya secara perlahan sehingga membuat Yuu mau tak mau menahan geli karena ingin tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Mika tampak sebal, sepertinya emosi yang sejak tadi Mika tahan, terbaca juga oleh Yuu.

Yuu menjauhkan jemari Mika, kemudian menatap Mika tajam.

"Menyebalkan. Kenapa Mika terus-terusan menggodaku?" Yuu menahan pergelangan tangan Mika.

Mika melotot, kemudian menenangkan rautnya kembali lantas tersenyum ke arah Yuu. Ia menarik jemarinya yang telah renggang dari genggaman Yuu.

"Karena Yuu-chan tak pernah mau mulai lebih dulu." Mika menepikan poni Yuu dengan cara menahan surai gelap itu ke atas menggunakan telapak tangan.

"Hnn." Mika mendaratkan ciuman di kening Yuu, kemudian melepasnya dengan wajah datar.

Yuu mengerjap.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Yuu memasang raut kecewa.

Mika menaikkan sebelah alis. "aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu. Kenapa Yuu-chan kecewa?"

"Apa Mika marah?" Yuu mengerutkan kedua alis, tampak cemas.

Mika mengangguk. "tentu saja." Mika kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?!" Yuu langsung berdiri di hadapan Mika lantas mencodongkan badannya agar lebih dekat dengan sang vampire.

"Huh, sudah kubilang tadikan?" Mikaela menghembuskan nafas, kembali menutup kelopak matanya lantas disembunyikan di balik lengan.

"Kenapa kata-katamu menggantung!" Yuu menarik lengan Mika 'lagi', tetapi gerakkannya lebih kasar.

Mika tersenyum tipis, kemudian menolehkan kepala ke arah kiri. Melepaskan cengraman kuat yang dilakukan Yuu.

"Sudahlah," tepis Mika membuat Yuu menurunkan bahu kecewa.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Bentak Yuu kali ini memposisikan badannya disisi kiri Mika agar terlihat oleh pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau yang sejak dulu menyebalkan! Aku sudah lama menahan diri! Dan sekarang kau tumbuh jadi pemuda membosankan, kau egois! Dan kau hanya mau memikirkan..."

"Dimata Mika sekarang aku membosankan? Sejak dulu menyebalkan? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mau repot-repot menolongku?!" potong Yuu sambil melempar bantal ke arah Mikaela lantas berlari dari sana.

"Bodoh. Bukan begitu maksud..." Terpotong lagi. Mika mengerjap tangguh.

"Dan sekarang kau sebut aku bodoh?!" Yuu menatap sengit Mika, kemudian menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan kesal hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebam.

"Ck." Mika mengacak surai pirangnya dengan gemas.

Cahaya temaram menemani Yuuichiro malam itu. tak ada cicit hewan nocturnal. Ia di temani udara dingin yang menghantam keras dan disambut kegelapan yang tak terlalu pekat. Remang-remang ia tatap telapak tangannya yang disisir gesit oleh angin.

"Menyebalkan!" Yuu membuang ludahnya ke tanah, kemudian menggengam erat telapak tangannya yang jadi tontonan redup oleh mata _emerald_ -nya.

"Mika tak pernah mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu sebelumnya... kan?" Yuu menatap ke bawah, rasa cemas mengerubunginya, di sisi lemahnya ia ingin mengutuk diri sendiri.

"Aku tak berpikir bahwa perkataannya tadi salah," Yuu menggigit bibir bagian bawah, lalu berlarut-larut menatap tanah pekat. Memejamkan mata beberapa lama, ia tak seharusnya merasa bersalah seperti ini'kan?

"Tetapi, Mika tak pernah membentak seperti itu." Yuu makin merapatkan kelopak matanya, seolah ada yang mau berkabung di ujung pelupuk matanya. Seperti embun, apa mungkin dia mau menangisi ketidakpekaannya sendiri?

"Bahkan untuk beberapa alasan yang sulit ditolak, kau tetapi menurutiku." Yuu membuka mata lebar-lebar merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pundaknya yang berlapis piyama lusuh nan nipis.

"Sepertinya memang aku yang egois," Yuu menengadahkan kepala. Menatap lekat rembulan dengan wajah gusar. Seolah bulan yang menggantung di sana dapat menjawab keresahannya. Namun, apa? Membalas tatapannya'pun tak dapat.

" _Kau yang sejak dulu menyebalkan! Aku sudah lama menahan diri! Dan sekarang kau tumbuh jadi pemuda membosankan, kau egois! Dan kau hanya mau memikirkan..."_

Kerjapan iris merah menyala tergiang di kepala Yuu. Batu safir yang dulu ditatapnya tentu menjelma menjadi yang lain, menjadi makhluk lain, menjadi dingin, tetapi...

Yuu tak tahu apa yang hinggap di kepalanya saat ini.

Ketidahtahuan?

Ketidakpekaan?

Bukan! Lebih dari itu! atau mungkin hanya salah paham?

" _Kau yang sejak dulu menyebalkan! Aku sudah lama menahan diri! Dan sekarang kau tumbuh jadi pemuda membosankan, kau egois! Dan kau hanya mau memikirkan..."_

Tergiang kembali.

" **Dan kau hanya memikirkan**... apa mungkin Mika akan bilang 'diri sendiri'?"

Glek.

"Berarti itu tertuju padaku?" Yuu mengarahkan telunjuk ke diri sendiri, tepat di dada.

"Fuh~" Telinga Yuu ditiup perlahan.

Yuu langsung memutar tubuh dengan lincah ke belakang. Membuat posisi bersiaga.

"Kau mengagetkanku..." Tergambar senyum licik di wajahnya.

"Ternyata kau..."

.

.

.

 **To be Countinued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kolom Penulis**

Nah, ini jadi lebih pendek. Word-nya cman 1300 :'v habis ini udh lama lumutan. Aku lanjut'pun cuman dapet sedikit.

Makasih masih mau di baca :D


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS NOT SATISFYING ME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Maaf' dan 'Terimakasih' (Part 3 END)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Takaya Kagami dan Yamato Yamamoto**

 **Warning : Tanda baca, shounen-ai. Enggak Yaoi'kok :'v tapi kalo iya. Ah, kalian nilai sendirilah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau yang sejak dulu menyebalkan! Aku sudah lama menahan diri! Dan sekarang kau tumbuh jadi pemuda membosankan, kau egois! Dan kau hanya mau memikirkan..."_

Tergiang kembali.

" **Dan kau hanya memikirkan**... apa mungkin Mika akan bilang 'diri sendiri'?"

Glek.

"Berarti itu tertuju padaku?" Yuu mengarahkan telunjuk ke diri sendiri, tepat di dada.

"Fuh~" Telinga Yuu ditiup perlahan. Sebab merasa tergelitik, Yuu langsung memutar tubuh dengan lincah ke belakang. Membuat posisi bersiaga dan jangan lupakan sikap kuda-kudanya.

"Kau mengagetkanku..." Tergambar senyum licik di wajahnya.

"Ternyata kau..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shinoa?" Yuu menurunkan lengannya. Mengubah posisi tinju dengan cara melipatnya di depan dada. "kupikir..." pemuda bersurai raven itu menggantungkan ucapan sendiri berbarengan dengan perubahan ekspresinya, yang cemberut.

"Mikaela-san?" Shinoa mengangkat sebelah alis dan bibirnya dibiarkan tersungging. Sang gadis mengerling rapi.

Yuu menggeleng cepat, kemudian kembali mendudukan diri di atas ubin dingin. Membuat dua telapak tangannya menjadi penompang badan untuk sekedar duduk.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Tukas Shinoa sembari menatap bentangan langit secara vertikal. Ada seulas senyum di sana, hanya saja bukan sebuah bentuk kelegaan seperti kalimat yang diutarakan barusan.

"Bagus?" Dahi Yuu mengernyit, ditatapnya gadis bersurai ungu itu. Menangkap gelagat ganjil dari mimik wajah sang gadis.

"Tampaknya dia berpikiran Yuu-san menyukai Guren-sama." Ucap gadis berpangkat sersan tersebut, tampak tergelitik sendiri dengan pemaparannya. Namun, tak melepas pandangan dari panorama berhias bercak kemilau.

"Eh?" Makin lama ditatapnya garis keturunan Hiragi itu. Nampaknya Yuu tengah bingung dan tak mencoba menebak-nebak isi otak Shinoa.

"Dia sudah pergi, jadi kau tak perlu terang-terangan menyatakan cinta'kan?" Mata Shinoa bertemu dengan Yuu. Zamrud dan orange. Padu, tetapi tak ada kecocokan.

"Mika pergi?!" Bukannya terkejut karena bentakkan dari Yuu, justru senyum licik yang tergambar di sana. Yuu mempererat genggaman pada tangannya hingga membuat decit nyaring karena bersentuhan dengan ubin.

"Ya," Yuu melirik Shinoa sekilas, lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Meninggalkan huniannya dengan cepat, bahkan tanpa alas kakipun.

Ah, satu lagi. Piyama tipis nan lusuh yang ia kenakan masih bertenger. Ah tidak, tetapi, masih dipakai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah, sudah berapa kerikil dan pasir yang dijumpai Yuu, tersandung di gundukkan, atau menerjang bongkahan debu di jalanan. Yuu bukannya gusar karena goresan tak seberapa di telapak kaki, bahkan darah yang merembes dari lututnya pun tak ia indahkan, piyama yang robek. Toh, ini salahnya sendirikan.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Yuu mengusap peluh yang membanjiri. Dilapnya tengkuk serta dahi yang dialiri keringat. Sesumbarlah dengan bau asam yang menusuk indera penciuman.

"Mika!" Teriak Yuu sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Nafas berat terus terhembus sedemikian rupa. Jantungnya menimbulkan detak tak karuan.

Nihil, persepsi konyolnya lenyap sudah. Pahitnya,Yuu tak melihat Mika di manapun.

Sunyi yang mampu menjawab panggilannya. Hewan nocturnal'pun belum tentu mau menyahut, atau biarkan saja udara dingin membantah.

"Ukh!" Dan sekarang barulah terasa hawa dingin yang menyeruak, berasa menguliti epidermis si prajurit pemberantas vampire itu.

Yuu berdiri dengan badan menggigil, kakinya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan.

"Mika." Panggil Yuu lagi. percayalah, dia bukannya tengah meminta pertolongan berkat hawa dingin yang mengujami badan kurusnya.

Telapak kaki Yuu mati rasa. Betisnya nyeri seketika, mungkin saja efek kedinginan. Ia menggigit bibir yang terasa kelu. Berjalan'pun belum tentu ia sanggup. Tak seharusnya dia mengejar Mika tanpa persiapan seperti ini.

"BRUK!"

"Akh!" Yuu masih menggigit bibir. Ditahannya pasir berserakkan yang berkabung, berharap bisa mengangkat tubuhnya kembali, tetapi itu tak membuahkan hasil. Sama halnya dengan sosok Mikaela yang tengah jadi objek pencarian.

Darah masih mengalir. Lukanya kian bertambah lebar. Untunglah, bukan salju yang turun. Kalau iya, siapa yang bisa menyangkal bahwa dirinya akan mati membeku di sini.

"Bocah mana yang mau main-main di malam hari?" Yuu ingin mengangkat kepalanya. Untuk melihat sosok yang telah berani menghinanya. Memang'sih ia cukup aneh—telungkap di malam hari.

"Eh?!" Lain halnya dengan tubuh Yuu tiba-tiba terangkat. Rasa-rasanya suara yang barusan mendengung tadi begiu familiar.

"Mau sampai kapan melamun seperti itu, hmm?" Kepala Yuu tersandar ke dada sang empu. Benar ia sudah sering berada dalam gendongan seperti ini.

"Mi...mi-ka?" Yuu mendongak, menggigit bibir kuat-kuat 'lagi', kemudian menonjok dada pemuda pirang itu sekali sementara tangan satunya sudah terkulai lemas.

"Kenapa Yuu-chan bisa terluka?" Mika tertawa kecil, dielusnya si raven pelan-pelan.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, hah?! Memangnya selama ini aku tak memikirkanmu apa? Kau masuk ke mimpiku tiap saat. Tawamu, bahkan saat aku harus berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri. Kau pikir... kau pikir... hiks... hiks..." Yuu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata, disandarkannya wajah tepat di dada pemuda itu. Mencari kehangatan di sana—tahulah, sejak tadi dia kedinginan.

" **Maaf**." Masih dielusnya sayang surai lebat Yuu.

Yuu menyudahi tangisannya. Dilapnya air mata dengan lengan piyama. Serta merta menyisakan suara sesegukan.

"Tu-turunkan aku!" pinta Yuu dengan semburat merah di masing-masing pipi.

"Memang Yuu-chan bisa berjalan?" tanya Mikaela sarkastis. Yuu cemberut ditonjoknya lagi dada Mika.

"Kau pikir aku apa? Tentu aku bisa jalan..."

"Oke." Potong Mikaela cepat. Diambilnya bungkusan besar berisi tumpukan kaleng dan beberapa botol mineral yang sempat dijatuhkannya karena melihat Yuu jatuh terkapar tadi.

Yuu menatap bawaan Mika dengan terkejut.

"I..itu!" telunjuknya mengacung tepat pada kantong putih itu, sedangkan sang vampire hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari tersenyum licik.

"Heh? Memang siapa yang bilang aku mau pergi?" Mika berjalan mendahului, sembari terkekeh kecil. "sepertinya gadis sersan itu mengakalimu ya?"

"Mika?!" jerit Yuu dengan kedua tangan mengepal.

"Ah," Mika sengaja menggantungkan ucapan. Berpose layaknya orang yang tengah berpikir keras. "minta digendong lagi, hnn?" Mika tergelak, dibaliknya badan agar semapai dengan pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

Yuu menahan marah di sisi lain pipinya tak henti-henti bersemu, menandakan rasa malunya yang berlebihan.

"Jangan bercanda!" Bantahnya sambil melangkahkan kaki dengan brutal. Dari sana Mika dapat melihat dengan jelas, kalau Yuu tengah menahan dingin. Mungkin ada saatnya gigi Yuu bergemelutuk. Dia tidak berharap juga, sih.

"BRUUK!" nah, belum apa-apa juga sudah tumbang. Padahal Yuu sendiri sudah matang mengatakan bahwa 'salahnya sendiri karena mencari Mika tanpa persiapan' yah, paling tidak pakai jaket atau minimal pakai alas kakilah.

"Ugh~" lenguhan tersirat keluar dari bibir Yuu. Mika tersenyum lembut, didekatinya Yuu.

"Yuu-chan, bisa bantu aku bawakan ini?" tawar Mika sembari membantu Yuu agar posisinya menjadi lebih baik. Manik delimanya berpendar-pendar, tetapi tak menghalau tatapan lembut dan senyum manisnya. Tentu saja hal tersebut tetap bertahan, bahkan sepanjang masa. Eh?

Yuu mengangguk, ditariknya bungkusan tersebut ke dalam dekapan.

Mika ikut mengangguk, kemudian mengacak surai Yuu gemas, membuat pemuda itu lagi-lagi cemberut sembari mengembungkan pipi, merasa sebal.

Mika tak terlalu mengindahkannya, dibaliknya badan dengan posisi sebelah kaki ditekuk sementara bagian lutut satunya menyentuh tanah.

"Naik ke punggungku." Suruh Mika diiringi dengan tepukkan pada punggungnya.

Yuu membuang wajah sambil mendengus kesal, membuat sisi imutnya keluar di mata Mika, ya meskipun ia tak melihatnya secara langsung. Paling tidak bisa merasakan bentuk 'lenguhan' kesal dari mulut Yuu.

"Apa Yuu-chan lebih memilih di gendong ala tuan putri seperti biasanya?" ledek Mika sempat melirik Yuu di tengah posisinya yang tadi.

Yuu yang keras kepala akhirnya menurut, sementara Mika hanya tersenyum puas serasa berhasil menaklukan peliharaanya.

Yuu langsung mengacak-acak surai pirang Mika. Macam kesetanan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Mika sambil menghembuskan nafas. Dan berniat memaklumi perbuatan kekanakan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Melakukan hal yang sama. Kau tadi melakukan pada rambutku juga'kan?" Jawab Yuu agak berbisik, sehingga membuat Mika mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa Yuu-chan berbisik?" Pertanyaan lagi-lagi dilontarkan oleh Mikaela.

"Aku takut telingamu merasa bising." Jawab Yuu yang kali ini dengan nada yang lebih diperhalus.

"Jangan sungkan. Toh, aku sudah biasa mendengar racauan Yuu-chan." Elak Mika berusaha tak keberatan. Diliriknya telapak kaki Yuu yang menggigil. Tampak pucat nyaris seperti dirinya. Sebab mengingat luka di lutut Yuu tadi, dialihkannya tatapan ke arah lutut Yuu. Meskipun cahaya lampu jalan remang-remang nan minimalis, ia bisa melihat darah yang merembes pada bagian piyama yang tidak robek.

"Kurasa aku harus balik lagi ke toko." Ucap Mika nampak tak tenang lantas segera membalikkan badan dengan tambahan bobot di pundaknya.

"Ada yang perlu di beli lagi?" tanya Yuu kebingungan.

Mika mengangguk, melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

"Kalau kau begini kita bisa jatuh." Sergah Yuuichiro memperingati.

Mika diam saja masih terus melangkahkan kaki, bahkan dengan kecepatan yang sama. Di sisi lain Yuu merasa rasa dingin yang menyerangnya sedikit hilang—sebab kecepatan melangkah Mika, tetapi di sisi lain ia tak tega. Dan kehendaknya untuk mengurangi kecepatan langkah kaki Mika, selain untuk meringankan karena bobot dirinya, tetapi karena Yuu ingin berlama-lama dengan Mika.

Yuu menepis keegoisan kecilnya. Nyatanya Mika sudah menurunkan dirinya dari gendongan. Didudukkannya tubuh Yuu pelan-pelan, lalu diangkatnya kaki Yuu hingga menyentuh bangku Kayu.

"Tunggu sebentar, di dalam tak ada kursi." Suruh Mika dengan raut cemas. Sementara Yuu hanya menatapnya bingung, tetapi langsung mengangguk-angguk kaku—simbol menuruti perkataan si bidak special vampire bersurai merah muda.

"Yuu-chan tahan'kan?" Mika membuka sweater tipisnya, kemudian menyelimutinya di kaki Yuu. Raut cemas jelas terlihat di wajah sang vampire. Sekali lagi Yuu mengangguk, tetapi kali ini di ikuti dengan seulas senyum.

Mika tak mau menunggu lama-lama, ia segera melesat ke dalam toko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rembulan menggantung indah di sana. Gemerlap beku nan membiaskan menyeruput halus pakaian mereka, menembus hingga ke pori-pori, terutama bagi dua insan yang masih menghabiskan waktu malam di luar.

Yuu mendongak, lutut sudah sepenuhnya diperban oleh Mika. Dan dirinya berhasil membujuk paksa si vampire muda, agar tak segera pulang ke persinggahan mereka;tempat pelarian atau persembunyian. Ya, sebut sajalah sejenis kata yang pantas untuk menggambarkan aksi mereka.

"Gunakan dengan benar!" Suruh Mika lembut, hampir tak ada tanda seru pada kalimat pintanya, sementara jemarinya sudah memasangkan sweater tipis berwarna kelam itu ke badan Yuu.

"Berhentilah mengurusi sweater ini." Desak Yuu mulai merasa sebal dengan tingkah Mika yang kelewat posesif pada sweaternya.

Mika melirik Yuu dalam-dalam seolah menyiratkan makna persuasif di sana, tetapi Yuu hanya memandang horizon tanpa peduli pandangan Mikaela terhadap dirinya.

"Yuu-chan." Panggil Mika masih menatap lekat sosok berambut raven itu.

"Yuu-chan~" kali ini Mika sengaja mengeluarkan nada manja, ditusuknya pipi Yuu dengan telunjuk, sehingga membuat Yuu mau tak mau melepas pandangan dari kemilau berbintik di langit. Yuu berhenti pada kegiatan memandang langit navy, ditatapnya pemilik iris sewarna darah itu dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Aku suka Yuu-chan mengejarku," Usik Mika tiba-tiba. Terkesan nakal, tetapi denotatif-nya jujur. Itu sih, kalau sang empu peka.

"Itu karena Shinoa yang memberitahuku. Kupikir Mika akan pergi, lalu meninggalkanku." Sungut Yuu sembari menundukkan pandangan—menyembunyikan rasa malu, mungkin.

Mika tertawa hambar, terdengar mengejek di telinga Yuu. Sementara udara yang mengerubungi tampak meniup helain rambutnya yang bersinar kemuning.

"Aku memang pergi," sambut Mika berhasil membuat Yuu mengernyit lagi, tetapi kali ini pandangannya benar-benar jatuh ke Mika. "Pergi untuk membeli persediaan makanan." Mika mengangkat bungkusan berisi tumpukan kaleng dan beberapa botol mineral dan cola, ke arah Yuu tanpa berniat menyodorkannya—yah, tanpa niat berhumor ria juga, sih.

"Bisakah kau tak membahas itu lagi." Sergah Yuu dan di sisi lain tampak mengutarakan sebuah 'negosiasi'.

"Yuu-chan sendiri-kan yang merengek minta daging." Ucap Mika seperti menyanggah argumentasi sederhana dari Yuu.

"Aku tidak merengek!" Yuu membela diri, matanya menyiratkan rasa kesal di sana.

Mika kembali mengumbar senyum manisnya—menambah kesan bersahaja. Didekatinya Yuu dengan cara menggeser arah duduk.

"Jangan marah lagi," Mika menahan kikikan, diraihnya jemari Yuu yang pucat. Nyaris menyerupai kulitnya yang putih bawaan biologis ditambah kesannya sebagai makhluk yang di mitologikan.

Yuu mendengus tanpa menoleh.

"Ck, Yuu-chan cepat sekali marahnya." Ujar Mika pura-pura cemberut sembari menekuk wajah. Sementara sang lawan bicara tak berniat untuk meladeninya lebih jauh.

"Biar saja, aku memang egois'kan? Seperti katamu!" Sindir Yuu, yang jelas lebih dominasi ditujukan pada dirinya.

"Eh?" Mika menatap lekat pemuda yang dikasihinya dengan bingung, terdapat garis-garis berkat kerutan di kening putihnya.

"Kau yang sejak dulu menyebalkan! Aku sudah lama menahan diri! Dan sekarang kau tumbuh jadi pemuda membosankan, kau egois! Dan kau hanya mau memikirkan..." Yuu mengulangi kalimat Mika—dengan mata terpejam sebab menahan kesal, sedangkan si vampire pirang hanya nyengir, menyembunyikan kekehan yang kapan saja mencuat dari balik bibir tipis.

"Kata-kata itu sempatku potong..." tutur Yuu lagi, terkesan menggantung, sehingga membuat Mika mau tak mau menungguinya untuk melanjutkan kalimat lagi, tetapi masih dengan senyum yang terkembang. Ya, tentu saja. "apa lanjutan dari 'memikirkan' itu, ditujukan untuk 'diri sendiri'?" Yuu menggigit bibir bagian bawah, rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah dari dirinya. Mungkin hanya karena segelintir konflik tak penting. Ah, mungkin saja kata-kata Mikaela yang sempat terputus itu tak usah dibahas lagi.

Yuu makin mempererat gigitan pada bibirnya.

Uh, harusnya Yuuichiro tak perlu mempermasalahkannya lagi.

Chuu~

Spontan Mika mencium bibir Yuu, sehingga menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi pemuda itu dan reflek saja, melepaskan gigitan pada bibirnya sendiri.

Yuu melirik Mika horor seolah anak itu makhluk astral. Eh, Mika bisa digambarkan seperti itu juga, sih. Meskipun wujudnya lebih nyata bukan sekedar bayang-bayang macam fatamorgana.

"Itu hukuman karena Yuu-chan terus cemberut." Mika memberi penjelasan atas ciuman langsung yang barusan dilayangkannya.

Yuu mengerling, kembali mendongak untuk melihat gemerlap indah di langit.

"Apa Yuu-chan tak ingin aku melakukannya lagi?" tanya Mika yang berhasil membuat Yuu membulatkan mata ketika menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Yuu cepat-cepat mengubris pertanyaan Mika dengan gelagat canggung dan kedua tangan bergerak-gerak, intinya menyiratkan kata 'bukan'.

"Berarti Yuu-chan ingin lagi." ucap Mika sambil memasang senyum puas, seolah ia sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang jadi topik pembicaraan.

"Bukan begitu juga." Yuu menggenggam ujung sweater Mika yang dikenakannya dengan erat, berharap dapat menumpahkan rasa gugupnya di sana.

"Kenapa jawaban Yuu-chan yang ini lebih terdengar tegas, dibandingkan yang tadi?" kali ini Mika yang menundukkan pandangannya.

Mereka sama-sama menunduk, si raven merasa ragu-ragu, sementara si pirang tampak sedih.

Chuu~

"Eh?!" Mika mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap sepasang mata zamrud Yuu dengan terkejut dan batinnya merasa ada binar yang bersemayam.

"Eung... a-aku tak ingin Mika pergi." Tutur Yuu malu-malu, mulai membasahi bibirnya dengan saliva, tetapi dengan cepat Mika menahan pergerakannya. Ditahannya bibir yang barusan menempel di bibirnya dengan jemari.

"Jangan dibasahi!" Pinta Mikaela, dengan senyum lembut yang seperti biasa terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik..." Mika mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yuu. Menggeliat pelan sembari meniupnya dengan jahil.

Yuu tampak menunggu kalimat Mika selanjutnya, maka dari itu ia lebih memilih diam.

"...aku menyukai Yuu-chan." Bisik Mika lembut, lagi-lagi Yuu mendapat kejutan tak terduga.

Ditatapnya Mika lekat. Dia ingin mengapit kedua pipi putih nan pucat itu, hanya saja tangannya terlalu mengigil untuk menyentuh pemuda sebayanya itu.

"Yuu-chan kedinginan?" Mika menarik telapak tangan Yuu yang mulai gemetaran. Meniupnya, kemudian menciumnya. Berharap dapat membagi kehangatan di sana, tetapi hasil akhirnya Yuu tampak lebih kedinginan.

Atmosfir sedang tak berpihak ditambah lagi kondisinya.

"Kita pulang saja." Ajak Mika, sembari mengangkut kembali kantong plastik berisi bawaan besar itu.

Yuu tampak ragu-ragu, tetapi akhirnya beranjak juga dari duduknya.

"Tenang saja, Yuu-chan akan kugendong, kok." Ucap Mika berhasil menumbuhkan semu kemerahan 'lagi' di pipi Yuu.

"Aku ingin lama-lama di sini..." Tutur Yuu.

Mika membalikkan badan, bangkit dari posisinya yang setengah berlutut tadi.

"Tetapi Yuu-chan kedinginan," ucap Mika khawatir.

Yuu menggengam lengan Mika dengan kesepuluh jarinya. Erat.

"Aku..."

"Ah, soal ucapanku yang menggantung itu?" Mika mengelus surai Yuu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara wajahnya membentuk eye-smile.

"Maaf saat itu aku kelepasan." Mika masih menumpukan telapak tangannya di surai si raven. "soal sambungan kata 'memikirkan' itu... kupikir Yuu-chan hanya memikirkan si Guren itu." Mika ikut-ikutan menunduk, merubah rautnya menjadi sedih.

"Apalagi waktu itu Yuu-chan bilang, panggilan 'Guren Bodoh' itu hanya milikmu seorang."

Yuu menepis telapak tangan Mika dengan kasar, bocah bermata hijau itu mengerutkan dahi, seakan-akan ada amarah yang berkecambuk di sana.

"Bukan... aku tidak menyukai Guren, ma-maksudku bukan tak suka, tetapi bentuk sukaku tidak seperti yang Mika pikirkan. Aku lebih..." Yuu terdiam.

"Lebih apa, hnn?" tanya Mika sambil menarik Yuu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku lebih menyukai Mika."

"..."

"Y-ya."

" **Terimakasih.** "

Mika membiarkan Yuu berada dalam dekapannya untuk beberapa saat, melepas rindu yang menyerangnya selama ini dan mungkin ini untuk pertama kalinya ia tumpahkan dengan benar.

Di ciumnya puncak kepala Yuu hati-hati, seolah tak ingin melukai kulit kepala bersurai hitam pekat tersebut.

Sementara dingin yang memburu kulit mereka terus menerpa, dan perlahan-lahan rasa membeku yang menyerang tubuh Yuu hingga membuatnya menggigil serta kaki nyaris kaku berkat tak berlaskan apapun mulai terasa hangat.

Hangat.

Senandung hewan nocturnal akhirnya menyadarkan mereka, bahwa tak ada keheningan yang membiarkan mereka seolah hidup seorang diri sekarang.

"...dingin." Akhirnya keluar juga kata-kata itu.

Mika mengangguk, tetapi sesudahnya ia kesusahan sendiri karena menahan tubuh Yuu yang perlahan ambruk.

"Yuu-chan." Mika menarik kedua sudut bibir untuk tersenyum.

"...benar-benar, mirip tuan putri." Miak mengangkat tubuh ramping itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau yang sejak dulu menyebalkan! Aku sudah lama menahan diri! Dan sekarang kau tumbuh jadi pemuda membosankan, kau egois! Dan kau hanya mau memikirkan Guren."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oho... akhirnya finally juga.**

 **Kalau kalian teliti sama word-nya. Beda-beda 'sih tiap chap-nya.**

 **Ya, semoga readers pada menikmati ^^**

 **Ah, atau Cuma aku yang menikmati?**

 **Yo, sankyu~ buat yang udh baca.**


End file.
